


Life Line, Gun Time

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gun Violence, Heart Disease, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, M/M, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: When Doctor Benjamin Sycamore, his employees and his patients get held hostage in Succour Hospital, it's up to his younger siblings and the rest of Lumiose City to get them out safe and sound.
Relationships: Ishi | Ben/Ocesu | Ace





	1. Lockdown

_**"EVERYONE GET DOWN ON THE FUCKING GROUND, NOW!"** _A gunshot could be heard. A gang burst into the main lobby, threatening anyone who got close by holding them at gunpoint. They guarded the doors, so no one could leave. Everyone who was in sight and range got down on the ground. There were so many of them, at least 30. Five of them stayed at the bottom floor with everyone else heading upstairs. The leader was a man with a red bandanna around his neck and a cowboy hat. He was wearing all black. Sleeveless shirt, slightly ripped jeans and leather boots. His revolver was what made the gunshot. "Who is in charge here?" He asked. His voice was deep. He scanned the area with his gun. "ANSWER ME! WHO THE FUCK IS IN CHARGE HERE?!"

"D-Doctor Sycamore is in charge!" One of the nurses answered with a distressed tone. The leader grinned and looked over at a woman in a full black combat suit.

"Find them and bring them here. A Sycamore is always a treat to see." He ordered. The woman nodded and had a look around.

Ben was hiding in a hidden room under his office. There was a hatch under his desk, which was incredibly hard to see. He pulled out his phone and dialled 977, which was the Kalos emergency number.

"977, what's your emergency?" An operator asked. It was a man's voice.

"Hello, this is Doctor Benjamin Sycamore, head Doctor at Succour Hospital. A gang has entered the building and has everyone here held hostage at gunpoint. Please, send help, but be careful." Ben explained.

"Ok. We'll be there shortly." After the operator finished his sentence, Ben hung up. He decided to text Ace, his husband.

* * *

_B- "Hey."_

_A- "Hey babe, what's up?"_

_B- "Succour Hospital is on lockdown, everyone is being held hostage..."_

_A- "What?! Are you ok?!"_

_B- "Right now, yes. I don't know if they'll find me. I don't know how long I'll be down here for. I could die here..."_

_A- "Are you in the hidden room?"_

_B- "Yes...I'm really scared...please...if I don't make it out alive, I love you so much...tell my siblings I'll always be with them..."_

_A- "Stay safe...I love you..."_

_B- "I love you too...goodbye..."_

* * *

Ben felt like he was going to cry. He turned off his phone and held his breath to hold back the tears. He succeeded, but he still felt a sense of dread. Suddenly, a light shone down from above.

"Boo!" The woman from the gang hopped down and lifted Ben to his feet, holding his arms behind his back. "Now, let's go up quietly." Ben stayed silent as the woman dragged him up and back to the leader.

"You must be Doctor Sycamore." He chuckled. "Certainly a chick magnet. This is going to be fun."

A wave of horror shot through everyone. Will they be able to get out?


	2. Outside Help Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Succour Hospital hostage situation goes viral on the news. When Ben's siblings find out, they try their best to help.

A peaceful day at the Sycamore Pokemon Lab. The three younger Sycamore siblings, Augustine, Alain and Bella, were just casually going about their day. Then, the channel Bella was watching changed to the news channel.

_"Succour Hospital has been put under lockdown after a 50 member gang called the Severed Sevipers seized the building, trapping everyone inside, including the head and owner of the hospital, Doctor Benjamin Sycamore."_

"HOLY SHIT!!! GUYS, LOOK!!!" Bella cursed, calling her brothers over. They ran over and looked at the TV. Their eyes were wide with shock and Augustine covered his mouth with his hands.

"Oh my god!" He muffled. Alain grabbed his bag and ran out. Augustine whipped off his labcoat and followed him with Bella switching off the TV and following behind.

When they arrived at the hospital, the place was surrounded by police. Officer Jenny stopped them from going any further.

"Professor, it's too dangerous to enter. Please stay back." She ordered.

"That's my big brother in there! I can't leave him there!" Augustine pointed to the hospital.

"You still cannot enter."

"Sycamores stay together! That's a rule in our family and we're sticking with it!"

"Do not make me lock you in the car."

"That's it, I'm going in there!" Augustine lifted up the police tape and ducked under it. A gunshot suddenly came out of nowhere and hit his right arm. He screamed in pain and backed up.

"Keep an eye on these guys, I'm finding another way in." Alain sent out Charizard and hopped on its back.

"Alain, you'll get yourself killed!" Bella tried to stop him, but failed.

"It's a better way to go out than natural causes or hanging myself from a noose." Alain's very dark response made Bella even more worried. Charizard flew to the rooftop.

Inside, the leader had Ben on his knees with three other gang members surrounding him.

"They're starting to break in." He muttered. Ben was shivering in fear. He didn't want to die yet. He didn't want to die now.

"Why are you doing this???" Ben asked. The leader knelt down to him.

"We have a rule in our gang. Seize a place, kill the weakest five. You better pray you're not one of those five, Doc."

"Strong physically or strong in a Pokemon battle?"

"Plysically, smartass."

"What's your name, by the way?"

"I'm not telling you. Kaylee over there is the one name you'll need." He pointed to the woman in the combat suit.

"Listen...I have three younger siblings to look after and protect. I also have a loving husband and a son who is only a week old...I don't know how they'll cope without me...please, don't kill the people I love...don't kill me..." Ben lowered his head and sounded like he was going to cry. The leader just grunted.

"You don't need to get all soppy, I just shot one of your siblings." He grinned.

"What?! Which one?! Are they ok?! Please don't say you killed them!"

"Just shot the Professor in the arm."

"Stop shooting people early, Matiere. You'll make the situation worse." Kaylee grabbed Matiere by the neck. So, that was the leader's name.

"Matiere, please, just spare the ones I love...you can shoot me, just don't kill me..." Ben tried to give an offer to Matiere. He shook his head in refusal. Suddenly, a rookie ran downstairs.

"Sir, there's a trainer upstairs! We've shot him in the leg, but he's refusing to give up. We have him cornered in a storage room on the seventh floor." The rookie explained.

"What does he look like?" Kaylee asked.

"Uhh, light blue scarf, black mid length hair, blue eyes, mostly black outfit and is threatening us with a Charizard."

"Oh no, Alain..." Ben muttered to himself, but Matiere overheard.

"Ah, Alain Sycamore...I know that kid, he beat me in the Kalos League back when that Ketchum guy was here."

"Don't hurt him, please!"

"He won't be killed, but no guarantees on the pain. Take me to this punk." Matiere ordered. The rookie lead him upstairs as Kaylee kept an eye on Ben.

With both younger brothers now injured and one of them trapped, what can Ben do and will Bella be able to help?


	3. A "Comforting" Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matiere and Kaylee take the last two Sycamore siblings inside the building for a chat. Ben and Alain are left unguarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know it's been forever since I last updated this, but I haven't had many ideas. I'll try to update a bit more often, bt it's not a guarantee. -\\\\\\\\-)

Many of the patients had not even blinked since the Severed Sevipers seized the building. Several hours had passed since Alain was captured. Between then and now, Ben was dragged upstairs to the room he was being tied up in. Ben simply had his hands tied together in front of him. Alain was in a net. At least the rookies were nice enough to patch his leg up.

"What did we do to deserve this???" Alain sounded very sorrowful. He was close to losing all hope of rescue.

"I didn't do anything. You brought this upon yourself. You could've stayed safe out there, why did you try to defeat them by yourself?" Ben asked.

"I don't know...I was just so worried about you getting hurt, my body moved before I had time to think logically, I only acted on brotherly instincts...I'm sorry...!" Alain began to cry. Ben untied his hands and gave him a hug.

"Shh, shh...it's ok...I know you were only trying to help...come on, let's get out of here." Ben got up and had a look around in the dark. He managed to find some scissors in a pot on a desk. The net wasn't very strong, so Ben was able to easily cut Alain out. He knelt down to him and wiped the tears from his face. "Let's get out of here." He helped him up and they both peeked out of the door. The hallway was clear. Strange, shouldn't it have been guarded?

"What do we do?" Alain asked. Ben just gestured as in saying 'come on'. Both crept along the hallway.

"Alain, I need you to be dead silent. I'll keep an eye out, ok?" Ben whispered. Alain simply nodded in response.

* * *

Outside, Bella and Augustine were sitting alone at the other side of the hospital. Augustine had his arm stitched up.

"I wonder how they are doing in there..." Bella sighed.

"They'll be fine. We know them well enough."

"What if one of them gets hurt? What if both of them are hurt? What if Alain's sugar level crashes and he passes out?! WHAT IF THEY'RE DEAD?!" Bella got up and paced back and forth rapidly.

"Bella, don't make yourself so stressed out. You could have a heart attack." Augustine stopped her in her tracks. Bella huffed, annoyed. Then, Kaylee walked out to them.

"So, you are the last two siblings. Mind coming inside? If you reject, you risk the lives of your brothers." She simply gestured to the door. Both siblings hesitated. They looked at each other, then back at Kaylee.

"Fine, as long as you do not fire at us." Bella accepted. Augustine nodded in agreement. Kaylee brought them inside. Matiere grinned.

"You two, consider yourselves lucky. We want to talk." He strolled over to them and grabbed Augustine's wrist. "You're coming with me. Kaylee, take the girl." Both Matiere and Kaylee went separate directions, dragging one of the siblings along with them each.

* * *

Matiere brought Augustine into one of the wards. He sat him down on the bed a bit forcefully. He leaned in really close, staring directly into Augustine's beautiful sapphire eyes.

"You are a gorgeous specimen, you know that? I know your inner workings. I just need to confirm." He pulled on a latex glove on his right hand. "Keep looking into my eyes and relax." His tone was reassuring and soft. He slowly slipped his hand towards Augustine's crotch and loosened his belt a little. Augustine glanced down and slapped his hand away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He cursed with an angry glare. Matiere swiftly pointed his gun at him.

"Let me do this or that'll be the last thing you say. I know what I'm doing. Lie down and pull your jeans and underwear down. Keep your knees raised and bent."

"What are you planning?"

"I just want to check something. I'll let you see me if you let me see you."

"I can't let you do this. You'll discriminate me."

"No I won't. You're transgender. So am I." Matiere's confession shocked him. "It's why I wanted to check. You seemed a little uncomfortable. I've had medical experience."

"Why did you seize my brother's hospital?"

"I don't want to seem weak in front of my employees. I have wanted to meet you, but never had the guts to do it. I have social anxiety. Acting like a criminal is the only thing that helps me cope. I've tried other methods, nothing works." Matiere explained.

"If you're trying to make me vulnerable to kill me, it's not going to work." Augustine got up. Matiere undid his jacket and tossed it aside before lifting his shirt up.

A chest binder. He was telling the truth.

"Please...don't make me kill you..." Matiere's tone became desperate. Augustine paused to think. He sighed and lied down. He took a deep breath and pulled down his jeans and underwear, exposing himself to the boss. He stared at the ceiling, praying for all of this to end. Matiere lowered the end of the bed and pulled up a chair. He noticed a bloody pad in Augustine's underwear. "Oh..."

"Yep. I started yesterday."

"Ah, what a coincidence, I ended yesterday."

"Huh, ok." Both of them went silent as Matiere examined Augustine's crotch. It was a little inflamed, but other than that, everything looked fine.

"It's a bit inflamed. Any reason why?"

"I shaved last week, along with getting some new underwear. I think I bought the wrong ones, they're itchy." Augustine answered, getting up from the bed and pulling his jeans and underwear up, then tightening his belt.

"I should do something in return." Matiere proceeded to undo his own belt.

"Whoa, whoa, you don't have to. Your chest binder was enough. Now, will you let us go?"

"I'm sorry, I can't...if I let you go now, with all the police outside, I'd go to prison for life..."

"Can you let my brothers go at least?" Before Augustine got his question answered, a rookie burst into the room.

"The brothers have escaped!" They yelled. Matiere clenched his fists.

"THEY WHAT?! FIND THEM, NOW!" He ordered. The rookie ran out.

"Oh, looks like they let themselves go." Augustine was about to walk out, but was stopped by Matiere.

"Go and find Kaylee. She would've taken your sister to your brother's office. I'll be at reception." He requested before walking out. Augustine also walked out.

* * *

In Ben's office, Kaylee was sat next to Bella.

"Why? Why me?" She asked. Kaylee sighed.

"Me and you have something in common."

"Oh please, as if you know my struggles. All women know the struggle of periods." Bella sarcastically chuckled.

"No, not that."

"Wait, what?"

"Your heart issues. Coronary arteries disease. You are at a much bigger risk of a heart attack." Kaylee explained. It was the exact issue Bella had.

"How did you know?"

"Eh, saw your records when I was browsing."

"What's up with you then?" Both of them went silent. Kaylee got her phone out and showed Bella her medical ID. "Hypoplastic left heart syndrome...your heart wasn't fully developed."

"It's really tough, but Matiere helps me cope. Without him, I would be dead..." She sulked. Then, Augustine walked in.

"Are you okay in here? Matiere sent me here to get you." He helped his sister up.

"I'm fine. We were just chatting. What about you?"

"Other than a vaginal medical examination, which was weird, it was fine."

"If he let you walk here alone, he's letting you go. I don't know what'll happen with your brothers, but survival isn't a guarantee. We'll attempt to keep them safe, but we have morals and policies. You can go out the back door." Kaylee ordered before walking out. The two siblings walked out of the building.

With both Ben and Alain still inside, what will happen to them?


End file.
